This invention relates to aminodicyanopyrazines useful for controlling plant disease.
Some of the compounds used in this invention are claimed as novel compounds in U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,394, issued 22 Apr. 1975.
The current population explosion and concomitant world food shortage demand improvements in the efficiency of producing plants and plant products that can satisfy man's basic food needs. Protection of agricultural products from destruction by plant pathogens is one way of increasing this efficiency. This invention results from efforts to develop new agents for controlling plant disease that offer advances in both safety and efficacy.